Starwoman: Star Crusader
Starwoman: Star Crusader is an American animated television series created by both Craig McCranken and Lauren Faust. The series airs on ''Kidstoon Network''. Synopsis When a alien heroine know as Starwoman arrives on Earth where she sent to protect this planet from villains, both from Earth and space, while learning of how to fitting in on this planet as well. Cast & Characters Main * Starwoman (Voiced by Maggie Q) - A alien heroine who sent to protect the Earth from threats. Supporting * Saviors of the Universe (Voiced by Daran Norris, John DiMaggio, Jeff Bennett, Phil LaMarr, Susanne Blakeslee, and Tom Kenny, respectively) - The mentor of the Legion of Justice and head principals of Justice Academy. ** Legion of Justice - consisting of: *** Star-Rod (Voiced by Drake Bell) - Starwoman's young brother and leader of the Legion of Justice. *** Handy Man (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The team's muscle. *** Butterflyer (Voiced by Kristen Scales) - The team's aerial expert who's a secret crush on Star-Rod. *** Gray Gladiator (Voiced by Dave Boat) - A warrior who's Handy Man's friend/partner. ** Lady Alpha (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Starwoman's old friend back at Justice Academy. * Glenn O'Reilly (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - Starwoman's human friend. * Samantha "Sam" Dodson (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Starwoman's other human friend who's Glenn's girlfriend and Starwoman's best friend as well. * Professor Ziggy Masterson (Voiced by Tom Kane) - A scientist who study Starwoman on a daily basic at times. * Commissioner Finola Lee Clark (Voiced by Tara Strong) - A serious, hard-working police commissioner who often accidentally get herself into Starwoman's missions on a daily basic. * Timothy Timmy "Tim" Richmond (Voiced by Seth Green) - A young man who's Starwoman's love interest. * Helga O'Reilly (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - Glenn's protective mother who's has trouble trusting Starwoman. Villains * Madame Doomstroyer (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - The series' main antagonist and Starwoman's arch-enemy who seek to either rule, conquer, or destroy the Earth. ** Super-Slayer (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Madame Doomstroyer's son who was once Starwoman's ex-boyfriend until he reveal to the son of the universe's most dangerous villain. * R.A.G.E. (Revengeful Alliance of Greatful Evil) - consisting of: ** Mr. Shade (Voiced by Ron Perlman) - A mysterious villain who's the leader of R.A.G.E.. ** Kaya O'Neil/Crimson Cowl (Voiced by Danica McKellar) - Tim's former ex-girlfriend who's seek to get rid of Starwoman, after learning she has a crush on him. ** Strongman (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - A former circus performer who become a supervillain, but can be totally clumsy. ** Professor Quentin Cox/Professor Baron von Revenge (Voiced by Corey Burton) - Ziggy's rival who become a science-theme supervillain. ** James "Jamie" Giffen/Mr. Question (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A question-obsession supervillain who seek to prove himself the world's most smartest man alive. ** Stephanie Tate/Shadow Girl (Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - A young teenage delinquent who's Mr. Shade's adoptive father. * Herohunters (Voiced by Steven Blum, Benjamin Diskin, James Remar, Khary Payton, and Nolan North, respectively) - a army of hero-hunting robots. * * * * * Episodes See List of Starwoman: Star Crusader episodes '' Trivia * This is ''Kidstoon Network's second original series. Category:Billy2009 Category:Kidstoon Network Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Romance Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy